Burden or Blessing
by horseluver18
Summary: After Sands becomes blind, he realizes that he needs help. So, he asks for the assistance of the only person he ever trusted... an ex girlfriend named Alison. The two find themselves in a fight for Sands' job and both of their lives. Will old sparks fly?
1. Reunited

Disclaimer: I do not own Sands or anything else from Once Upon A Time In Mexico. I just on Alison.

A/N: I'm back with another fic, only this is my first OUATIM fic, so let's try to be nice, shall we? Anyway, Sands is a really hard person to keep in character but I did my best.

Burden or Blessing

* * *

Chapter 1: Reunited

Alison was awoken by the sound of her phone ringing. She opened one sleepy eye and blinked a few times before answering it.

"Hello?" Alison croaked.

"Hey there sugarbutt. How are you?"

Alison knew that voice anywhere. Sands.

"Sands, what the fuck do you want?" She growled.

"Oooh," Sands said. "Bitter."

"Of course," Alison snapped. "You didn't answer my question."

"Were you sleeping?" Sands asked, completely ignoring her last remark.

Alison groaned. So, he hadn't changed a bit. It was just like Sands to ignore questions and change the subject. He still liked to piss people off.

"Yes," she replied through gritted teeth. "I was. So fuck off."

Sands laughed. "Very bitter. But I know better. Don't think I didn't hear that little groan. Just talking to me makes you burn with desire, am I right?"

"Oh yes, Sands," Alison said sarcastically. "I want you so bad."

"No surprise there," Sands said. Alison could practically see him smirking. "I'm irresistible after all."

"Sands what do you want?" Alison asked, impatient.

"Well, I'm in a bit of a jam," Sands said slowly.

"What kind of jam?" Alison asked suspiciously.

"I'm in the hospital," Sands said.

"What? Why?" Alison asked. This must have been big. She knew Sands hated hospitals.

Sand explained his situation in Mexico.

"So, the little bitch took your eyes out, you got shot a few times, you killed her and then the little bubblegum boy took you to the hospital?" Alison asked incredulously.

"Right," came Sands' reply.

"That's pretty fucked up," Alison said, shaking her head. "You seem to be dealing with it pretty well."

"Agent Sands is always calm," Sands said.

"Oh, yes, I forgot," Alison said sarcastically, but instantly turned serious again. "Sands, why are you telling me all this? Why don't you call the CIA?"

"You are the part of the CIA, sugar," Sands said.

"Was part of the CIA," Alison said. "I quit, remember? Seriously Sands, why did you call me?"

Silence.

"Sands?" Alison said. Still silence. "Oh no! You want me to help you!"

"Bingo," came Sands reply.

"Oh no you don't," Alison said, shaking her head. "There's no fucking way! Last time I helped you, fucked up things happened."

"Oh, come on Ally," Sands said. "You can't honestly say you didn't enjoy it."

"Don't call me Ally," Alison said in a low voice. "I hate it."

"I know you do, Ally," Sands said.

"I'm not going to help you, Sands," Alison cried. "You fucking screwed me over!"

"That's in the past Ally," Sands said calmly. "Here, I'll tell you what, sugarbutt. If you help me now, I'll leave you alone forever."

Silence.

Alison thought about it. _'It could work,' _she thought. _'I mean, it won't be that hard. All I have to do is help him out for a little while and he'll leave me alone forever.'_

"So are you in?" Sands asked.

"Fine," Alison sighed. "I'll help you."

"Good," Sands said.

After getting directions to where he was staying in Mexico, Alison hung up with him. She got up and began shoving some things in to a suitcase. She needed to get on a plane as soon as possible. The sooner she left, the sooner she could come back.

A few hours later, as she sat on a plane, she laughed.

'_Shit,' _she thought. _'This is going to be one hell of a ride.'_

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** There's the first chapter for you. This is just something that popped in to my head recently and I have no idea really what's going to happen. I'm just figuring it out along the way. Let me know what you guys think. If you want me to stop, I will just because this story isn't that big a deal to me. It's just for fun. I just hope I can get someone to laugh sometime during this story because of what Sands says. If I can accomplish that, I'll know that I'm on the right track to keeping Sands in character. Remember, review!


	2. Sands

**

* * *

A/N:** Thanks to quick29 and Dawnie-7 for your reviews. Because of your encouragement, here's Chapter 2. Thanks to and for your reviews. Because of your encouragement, here's Chapter 2.**

* * *

****Chapter 2: Sands**

Alison walked in to the hospital feeling drained. She didn't like flying, so, needless to say, the plane ride to Mexico wasn't a fun one.

Alison walked up to the front desk and asked the woman there for Sands' room number. Alison didn't know any Spanish, so after a few minutes of struggling, the woman just wrote the number down on a piece of paper. Alison smiled at her and made her way slowly to his room.

Alison knocked softly at the door in front of her.

"If you're not a doctor with some fucking painkillers, get out of here!" Came Sands' voice.

Alison smirked. "Aww, I feel so unwanted."

"Ally?" Sands asked.

"In the flesh," Alison said. "Now am I going to have to stand here all day or do I get to come in?"

"Yeah, get in here," Sands said.

Alison opened the door and sat down on a chair next to Sands' bed. She studied him quietly for a moment. He didn't look too good. He was paler than usual and his matted hair covered the dark sunglasses that covered his eyes.

"Are you going to stare at me all day, sugar?" Sands asked, smirking.

"Shut up Sands," Alison said. "I was just noticing that you look like a train just hit you."

Sands turned his head in the direction of her voice. "Ouch, you wound me so."

"Yeah, yeah," Alison said, leaning back in her chair. "So, I'm here. What do you need my help with?"

"Well, I need you to get me back to the States," Sands said. "When we get there, I'm gonna have to crash with you for a few days until I get all sorted out with the CIA."

Alison raised her eyebrows. "I don't know if I can deal with you for that long, Sands."

Sands smirked. "What you mean is, 'I don't know if I can resist you for that long, Sands.'"

"In your dreams," Alison said, rolling her eyes.

"In yours too, darling," Sands said, feeling around on the table beside his bed. He reached a cell phone and picked it up. He flicked it open and held it in front of Alison's face.

"Yes, it's a cell phone, Sands, I can see that," Alison said. "Are you going to start showing me all of your little toys, now?"

"I'd like to show you another toy of mine," Sands said, wiggling his eyebrows. "And it isn't little."

"Actually, from what I remember, it is rather little," Alison said, laughing. "And unsatisfying."

Sands frowned. "That's not nice at all. Anyway, the phone is not for you to look at. I need you to call the boss."

Alison stopped laughing. "No fucking way, Sands! In case you haven't noticed, 'the boss' doesn't like me very much!"

"Come on Alison, you said you'd help," Sands said.

Alison just glared at him for a moment, forgetting that he couldn't see her, but judging by the smirk on his face, she knew he could sense it. Finally, she sighed.

"God, I really hate you, Sands," Alison said, yanking the phone out of his hand.

"You won't be saying that when we're in bed and I'm giving you the time of your life," Sands said, lying more comfortably in bed.

"You're such a pig," she said, shaking her head and dialing the CIA number she still remembered.

After talking to a few people, she got her former boss on the phone.

"Hello?" Came his deep, intimidating voice.

"Uh, hello, sir," Alison said nervously. "This is Alison Welkin."

There was silence for a moment before he answered.

"Hello, Miss Welkin," he said slowly. "What do you want?"

"Well, sir, I've got Sands here and he's in a bit of a pickle," Alison said.

"Really?" He asked. "What has he gotten himself in to now?"

Alison explained what Sands had told her.

"So, where do you fit in to all this, Miss Welkin?"

Alison paused. "Well, sir, Sands has requested my assistance."

"In what- wait, what?" The boss asked, sounding incredulous. "Agent Sands requested help?"

"Yes, sir," Alison said. "I realize that it's hard to believe, sir, but I'm telling the truth."

"I see," he said, slowly. "Tell me, in what was has he asked for your assistance?"

Alison frowned. She knew that he was hinting at her and Sands' past relationship.

"I'm not getting back together with him, if that's what you mean, sir," Alison said. Sands' lifted his head and smirked at her. 'Sure you aren't,' he mouthed. Alison hit him before continuing. "I'm merely helping him get back to the States and the CIA."

"I see," he said again. "Call me when you reach the States, then."

"Yes, sir," Alison said.

"Well, Miss Welkin," he said. "I can't honestly say that it has been a pleasure talking with you and I can't honestly say that I look forward to your call. Goodbye."

He hung up and Alison stared at the phone for a second.

"Asshole," she muttered, before tossing the phone back at Sands. He placed it back on the table.

"Bad talk?" He asked, smiling.

"Oh, shut up," she snapped, leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes.

"Look on the bright side, sugar," Sands said. "You get to look after me."

**

* * *

A/N:** Hope it wasn't too boring. Review! 


	3. Trying To Travel

**

* * *

A/N:** Hallelujah! I've updated! I know it's been months and I'm really sorry about that. I haven't had much time to spare or interest in OUATIM lately, but in the last couple days, I've been dying to update, so here I am. 

**Piper:** Thanks! Good to hear that I've got Sands down. I mean, I love him but he's a tough guy to keep in character!

**The lady of the shadows:** Thanks so much! In the future, I'll try to update a lot quicker.

**punkdpirate:** Glad to hear it! You've already laughed? Awesome.

**deppalicious:** Thanks very much! I love the last part of your review! (Peace, love and Johnny) Those are the some of the best things you can have!

**mayorst:** Thank you!

**finx:** Thanks! There's a lot that's going to happen between Ally and Sands still to come!

**Evil Duckie of the BlackLagoon:** I'm really relieved people actually find it funny instead of just lame and stupid. Thanks for the review!

**Mrs.Depp63:** Thanks! Here's that chapter you were asking for.

**

* * *

****Chapter 3: Trying To Travel**

A few days later, Alison was sprawled out on an uncomfortable cot, asleep. Sands smirked at her snores. A few minutes later, a doctor walked in and gently tapped Alison on the shoulder. She jerked awake and the doctor jumped back, startled.

"Uh, Miss Welkin?" He asked with a thick accent.

"Yes, yes, what is it?" Alison asked irritably. She had been through days of bad food, uncomfortable sleep and Sands.

"Mr. Sands can now be taken home," the doctor explained. "We've done everything we can for him."

"Ok, thank you," Alison said, standing up and yawning as Sands was helped in to a wheelchair. Alison pushed him outside and signaled for a cab. She helped Sands inside the car.

"Ooohh, I love it when you take care of me, Ally," Sands drawled.

"Shut up," Alison said, pushing him inside.

Once both of them were settled inside, Alison told the cab driver where to go.

"Why are we going to a hotel?" Sands asked.

"Because, Sands," Alison said wearily. "I'm tired and hungry and I'm not going on a frigging plane just yet."

Sands got quiet and Alison sighed in relief. She put her head back and closed her eyes. She didn't think that the people at that hospital realized how damn uncomfortable their cots were!

Just as she was dozing off, Alison felt a cool hand on the bare skin of the thigh under her skirt. She opened her eyes and looked at Sands. He was very still, though she couldn't tell whether he was asleep or not because of the dark shades.

"Sands?" She said loudly. "I know you're not asleep."

Silence.

Sands!" She said irritably.

Silence.

"Fine!" She picked up his hand and shoved it at him. He didn't move. Maybe he really was asleep. She turned her head to look out the window and before she knew it, one of Sands arms was wrapped around her waist, the other was back on her thigh and his head was resting on her shoulder.

"You're unbelievable," Alison said, shaking her head.

Sands moved closer to her and whispered, "If you mean in bed, then yes." He then began to nibble on her neck.

"Sands-" Alison started and then stopped when he reached a certain spot on her neck. He was the only one who had ever found it.

"Ah," Sands whispered. "I have an excellent memory."

Suddenly, Alison realized that the taxi had stopped and the driver was staring at them. She took a deep breath and shoved Sands off her as hard as she could.

"Get off me," she said. "We're here."

Alison got out of the car and pulled Sands with her. She quickly entered the hotel and asked the woman at the front desk for two rooms.

"I'm sorry, there's only one room available and it's a suite," the woman said.

"Of course," Alison muttered. "Can you-"

"That's fine," Sands interjected loudly. "We'll take that."

The woman smiled and handed him the key. Alison wrenched the key from him and began to walk towards the elevator, Sands stumbling along beside her.

"Must we walk so goddamn fast?" He asked angrily.

"Yes," Alison replied shortly, pulling him in the elevator with her and pressing the up button.

"Elevator," Sands said when the machine started moving. "I like elevators."

He discreetly placed his hand on Alison's lower back and began moving it in light circles.

"Must you always touch me?" Alison asked him.

"Apologies," he said, grinning. He stopped moving his hand for about ten seconds before he started up again. Just as he began to move lower, the doors opened.

"Thank God," Alison muttered, stepping out and pulling Sands with her.

"Jesus, you're rough aren't you?" Sands asked, smirking.

Alison rolled her eyes and found their room. She unlocked it and she and Sands stepped inside.

"How is it?" Sands asked.

"Not bad at all," Alison said, nodding approvingly. It was well furnished but had only one bed.

"Ok, I'll take the couch and you can have the bed," Alison said.

"We could share-" Sands said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

No Sands," Alison said firmly. "And just for suggesting it, you get to find your own way over there."

"Fuck," Sands muttered. He began stumbling around as Alison sat down heavily on the sofa. She kicked off her shoes and lay down, falling asleep instantly.

Ten minutes later, Alison felt an annoying poking in her stomach. She opened her weary eyes to find Sands' face right in front of hers.

"Jesus!" She cried, sitting up quickly. "You scared the shit out of me."

Sands said nothing, just plopped down on the couch and pulled her in to his lap.

"Sands," she whined. "What do you want? Why can't you let me sleep?"

"I'll let you sleep after we fuck," he said, sucking on her neck. Alison sighed and Sands smirked. "Like that, don't you?"

"Sands, stop it," Alison said quietly. "Why do you do this to me? I agreed to help you in a strictly business sense."

"Oh, please," Sands said, laughing softly. "What did you expect, sugar? I did used to fuck you, you know."

"Used to," Alison said, pushing his face away from her neck. "As in, not anymore." She tried to get up but he pulled her back down.

"Now, hold on," Sands said, the humor leaving his face. "We're not finished here."

"Fuck you," Alison hissed, standing up.

Sands said nothing for a long time. Alison could see the hardness in his face from her spot right in front of him and his silence was beginning to make her nervous. Suddenly, he stood and slapped her.

Alison gasped as she stumbled back and touched the sensitive skin of her cheek. Tears welled in her eyes.

'_Don't cry,' _she thought. _'This has happened before. Don't look weak.'_

Alison saw that his face had softened and that he was about to apologize but she didn't care. She kicked him in the balls. Hard. Then she shoved him on to the bed, strode out of the room and slammed the door. She needed a drink.

* * *

A couple hours and several shots later, Alison stumbled back in to the suite with a young and handsome man she had met a few minutes earlier. Jesus, she was hammered. The equally drunk man pressed her against the closed door and began to kiss her passionately. He stopped, however, when he heard a gun cock behind him and then felt the cold metal against the back of his head. He turned slowly to see Sands standing there, his head cocked, the gun still pointed steadily at him. 

"Get out," Sands said quietly and coldly. "Now."

The man nodded and quickly scurried out of the room.

Alison giggled. "Oh, damn," she said drunkenly. "There goes my fuck."

Sands put his gun away and pressed against her roughly.

"Where the fuck have you been?" he asked, furious. "I've been waiting for fucking hours, not knowing where the fuck you were and not being able to get up and fucking look for you."

Alison wasn't intimidated. She remained calm. "I was having a couple drinks," she said. "It eases the pain in my face. I was also talking to a nice young man named Dan. He told me he never once hit a woman."

Sands sighed, loosened his grip a tiny bit, and let his head fall against her shoulder. He was suddenly very tired.

"Don't get me wrong," Alison rambled on. "I'm not scared of you and I'm not being weak, but ouch. You aren't allowed to hit me. Especially now that we're not together."

Sands sighed again and placed a gentle kiss on her injured cheek. "I know. I'm sorry, sugarbutt. I lost it."

"Yeah, well," Alison said. "The next time you lose it, you're going be losing something else in an unfortan… unfortunen… unfortunate butcher knife accident."

Sands shuddered. "Fair enough. Now, come on. You're fucking drunk and I'm fucking blind. We're sharing the bed."

Alison laughed as Sands led them slowly to the bed.

**

* * *

A/N:** A long chapter to make up for lost time. I promise to update quicker next time. Review! 


	4. Two Can Play His Game

**

* * *

A/N:** Howdy everyone! I know it's been awhile since I updated last, but not nearly as long as my other stories, so be thankful for that. Anyway, I hope everyone's has been having lots of fun this weekend! Thanks to: 

**Evil Duckie of the BlackLagoon:** That makes two of us, buddy! I know, he is a really big asshole. I was re-reading it a couple minutes ago and I'm just like 'Oh my God! That's so mean! Wait a second, I wrote that!' I don't know if I would kill him if he slapped me, because he is really hot. I'd probably kick him in the balls and then hit him over the head with a chair. That would do it.

**ortain:** Wow, I feel really honoured! Thank you! Yeah, I've noticed that you're reviewing practically all my stories, so thank you so much for that! You're awesome!

**Vampire Princess Nissa:** Sugar high. _Sighs happily._ Who needs drugs when you've got sugar? I'm really glad you liked it. Even though I didn't like writing it, I figured that slapping her would, like you said, be the sort of thing Sands would do. I've tried to keep him in character as much as I possibly can. Yummy, yummy cookies! I really love cookies! Cookies and a Sands poster is an awesome deal. I actually don't have a poster of him yet. _Readers gasp in shock._ I know, it's horrible. Yes, you're poetry was, umm… interesting. Lol. Anyway, I had a lot of fun answering this review so review again!

**texasgrrl:** You know how at the beginning of the movie, Sands is a pretty angry guy? Well, I have a feeling that Sands got a hell of a lot angrier after his eyes were ripped out. I also have a feeling that he wouldn't take to rejection well, especially since he's not used to getting rejected by Alison. Also, yes, Alison is harsh, but for one thing, she had a relationship with Sands in the past, which obviously didn't end well (judging from the phone call in chapter 1 and the way she behaves around him in the other two chapters.) _And_ he slapped her, which is likely to make her much harsher. Anyway, on a lighter note, thanks for reviewing!

**Dafina:** Thank you very much! Don't you just love it when you come across a story by chance and end up loving it? It's happened to me quite a few times on this website.

**The lady of the shadows:** Thank you!

**Elven-Roarior-Jeavryn:** Thanks very much!

I'm pleased to present Chapter 4!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Two Can Play His Game**

Alison opened her eyes slowly and squinted in the bright sun that was streaming in to the suite through the window. She grimaced at the foul taste of alcohol and possibly vomit in her mouth. Suddenly, the pain hit her. She cried out quietly and grasped her head with her hands.

"I think my head may be splitting open," she muttered. From behind her, she heard a chuckle. Alison looked over her shoulder slowly and saw the smirking face of Sands. She frowned.

"Sands?" She asked. "What thehell are we doing in the same bed?" Suddenly, a horrible thought struck her. "Oh God, please don't tell me we fucked."

"No, we didn't," Sands said sadly. "I got so close and then you passed out and, well, rape's just not my style."

"Thank God for that," Alison muttered. She shut her eyes, trying to remember what had happened last night. Then it suddenly hit her. Sands, slap, downstairs, whiskey, Dan, kissing, Sands again. She fell backwards on the bed and covered her face with her hands. Sands smirked and climbed on top of her, kissing her hands. Alison laughed.

"Sands, what are you doing?" She asked, lifting her hands off her face.

"Getting ready to fuck you," he murmured, kissing all over her face and neck. "What's it look like?" He found a ticklish spot and Alison laughed again.

"Oh no you don't," she said. "You have to get off me. I'm hungry."

"So am I," Sands said, never ceasing with his kisses. "But not for food."

"Come on Sands," Alison said, pushing him off her. "Get dressed and then we can get some food."

"Ally," Sands said as Alison got up. "Can you help me get dressed?"

Alison chuckled. "I think you can handle that yourself, Sands." She chucked some clothes at him and they hit him in the face.

"Hey, that wasn't fair!" Sands cried as Alison walked in to the bathroom.

"Life isn't fair, Sands!" She called before shutting and locking the bathroom door.

* * *

Half an hour later, they were standing in the elevator, heading downstairs to the restaurant located near the lobby. The elevator was packed, crammed with at least a dozen people. Somehow, Sands had ended up in one of the corners and Alison was pressed up against him. His hands were on her ass, keeping her where she stood. Suddenly, Alison felt Sands' hot breath and silky voice in her ear. 

"Well, isn't this cozy," he whispered, nipping her ear before pulling away, smirking when he heard her gasp quietly.

Alison shut her eyes for a moment, trying to figure out what to do. She had to put up with Sands until they were back in the States and he would never stop with his little game. Suddenly, a wicked smirk took over her face. _'Two can play his game,'_ she thought, biting her lip.

Alison turned her head and traced his jaw with her tongue. Then she placed her mouth on his ear and said, "Very," before pressing her butt further in to his hands.

"Fuck," Sands muttered. "You evil woman."

Alison chuckled. "What can I say? I'm a bad girl."

Sands laughed. "There's the Ally I know and love."

"But can't have," Alison said just as the elevator doors opened. "Come on Sands."

Sands wrapped his arm around her waist and walked with her towards the restaurant, feeling confused and very aroused. What had suddenly changed in her? He didn't know, but he sure liked it.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Sorry it was so short, but you should review anyway, please!


	5. The First Attack

**

* * *

A/N:** Ah, it feels good to be writing this story again. I'm having so much fun with it. Hope you guys are too! Many thanks to: 

**Vampire Princess Nissa:** Thanks you so much! Who wouldn't want to help Sands with that problem? I know I would! I mean, I know he can't see how hot he is because he's blind, but I'm not! A Sands plushie and a double chocolate chip cookie? Delicious! No better combination!

**The lady of the shadows:** Glad you like it! Of course she's a fighter! You have to be if you're going to be involved with Sands! Thanks for the review!

**texasgrrl:** No problem and thanks!

**Dafina:** Thanks very much!

**Elven-Roarior-Jeavryn:** Thank you!

Chapter 5!

* * *

**Chapter 5: The First Attack**

Sands and Alison were sitting across from each other in a small booth in a secluded corner of the hotel restaurant, looking at menus. Well, pretending to look at menus. Alison was rubbing her foot up and down Sands' leg and Sands couldn't focus on anything else. Then, whenever he would try to return the favour, Alison would move away, laughing.

"Goddamnit, Ally," Sands muttered huskily. "You're driving me fucking insane."

Alison laughed. "I know."

Sands muttered to himself as Alison ordered for both of them. When the food arrived, Sands grinned. He could smell the pork in front of him. He picked up the glass next to his plate.

"Tequila with lime?" He asked.

"Of course," Alison replied.

"Good girl," he said, beginning to eat his pork, but pausing when he felt somebody else's hand and fork. "Hey, hey, eat your own food! Bad girl!"

"You know it," came the soft reply and Sands growled softly.

* * *

An hour later, Sands and Alison were walking down the hall towards their room. Suddenly, Alison jumped on his back. 

"Mush, slave, mush!" She yelled and Sands laughed.

"Slave? Oooh, you're naughty," he said and Alison nipped his ear. By that time, Sands already knew how to get back to the room from the elevator so he got inside the suite without tripping over anything.

"You're so slow!" Alison cried, kicking him lightly in the sides. Sands grabbed her legs and tumbled on to the bed, bringing Alison with him. She laughed and moved close to his ear.

"You are the worst at giving piggybacks," she whispered before climbing on top of him and straddling him. Sands growled and grabbed her hips, keeping her there. Then, somebody knocked at the door.

"Fuck off!" Sands yelled. "We're busy!"

The person knocked again, harder this time, and Alison slowly got off Sands. He tried to grab her but she swatted his hands away. Sands groaned and Alison laughed. She reached the door and looked through the peephole. She screamed and dived out of the way just as a bullet came shooting through the hole.

Sands was instantly alert, grabbing two of the guns that were scattered in different hiding places around the room. He silently got off the bed and crouched down. Two men came bursting in, their guns pointed at Alison, who was on the floor. Sands didn't hesitate. He started shooting and didn't stop until each man had at least six bullets in him. At that time, Sands straightened up and approached Alison.

"You okay, Ally?" He asked, helping her stand. Then, she slapped him.

"You've got some fucking explaining to do!" She yelled.

**

* * *

A/N:** Uh oh. Now you're in for it, Sands! Review! 


	6. Back On The Road

**

* * *

A/N:** Hey everyone! Sorry I've been taking so long! School has started (sigh) and I've got a crap load of homework all the time, which I'm sure is also the case for many of you. Many thanks to: 

**blossomlite:** Hey! Thanks a lot! I know you didn't copy anything, I was just kidding with you. I know you're too cool to do something like that! Toodles!

**Deyanira:** Thanks! You're just going to have to wait and see!

**Elven-Roarior-Jeavryn:** This is Sands we're talking about. I think it's pretty safe to say he deserved it, for one reason or another. No need to thank me. I should be thanking you so thank you!

**Mrs.Depp63:** Thanks so much!

**cptn-jacks-bonnie-lass:** Hey! Thanks a lot!

You and me both, pal, you and me both!

Thanks so much! All I'm going to say is that he's gotten himself in to a heap of trouble. Typical Sands behaviour!

Lol. She has been holding back for a long time, hasn't she? Oh well. It's more fun this way so too bad for Sands. I don't think I would have lasted this long! Lol!

**KatrinaKaiba:** Thanks very much, mate!

He does seem to have women slapping him all over the place, doesn't he? He has the worst luck sometimes.

Yes, I definitely know what you mean! Lol! Thanks again!

I am pleased to present chapter 6!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Back On The Road**

"We need to get out of here," Sands said in a business-like voice.

"What the hell was that?" Alison cried. "Who were those people? Why were they shooting at me?"

"I'll explain later," Sands said, gathering their belongings and pulling Alison out of the hotel room. He shut the door and dragged her down the hall towards the elevator.

"No," Alison said firmly, digging her heels down. Sands yanked her towards him.

"Look," he said angrily. "We do not have time for this. We have to leave. I will explain everything to you later."

Alison closed her eyes briefly, yanked her arm out of Sands' grip and stalked down the hall and in to the elevator. She didn't hold the door for him and Sands barely made it inside in one piece.

"Thanks," he said sarcastically. Alison said nothing.

The elevator slowly took them down to the lobby and Sands walked straight out of the hotel while Alison hurriedly explained to the woman behind the desk that they needed to check out because of an emergency.

"Certainly," the woman said, tapping in to her computer while Alison passed her the key to the room and a wad of cash. She then hurried out of the hotel to catch up with Sands, who had already hailed a cab and was waiting for her.

"Finally," he snarled before roughly helping her in to the vehicle. Alison took no notice of his tone and just rolled her eyes. Sands got in, slammed the door and told the cab driver to drive to the nearest airport.

"The airport? Where are we going?" Alison asked.

"Your place," Sands replied before pulling Alison's body closer to his and lowering his voice.

"I can't afford to have anyone overhear what I'm about to tell you," he muttered, shooting a brief glance at the taxi driver.

"He's just a cab driver," Alison whispered after following his gaze. "What's the big deal?"

"She's got spies all over the place," Sands replied quietly.

"She?" Alison asked, arching an eyebrow. "She who?"

"Adrianna Collins," said Sands.

"Who's that?" Alison asked.

"She's a very powerful woman that I made the mistake of pissing off," Sands explained. "I met her when I first came to Mexico."

"Did you hook up with her?" Alison asked, a twinge of jealousy in her voice.

"Of course," Sands said, grinning. "She was fucking hot. We hooked up and then I sort of screwed her over."

"Where have I heard that before?" Alison muttered under her breath.

"Anyway," Sands continued. "She didn't take too kindly to it and has been trying to hunt me down and kill me ever since. It's been so long since I've had a problem with her, though. I let my guard down. It was stupid of me, sugar."

With those words he slung an arm around her shoulders and squeezed her arm. Alison figured that was as close as she was getting to an apology and leaned her head back against the seat.

"So what now?" Alison asked wearily.

"We carry through the original plan," Sands said. "We head back to the States and I'll stay at your house while I sort things out with the CIA."

Alison sighed and Sands turned to look at her.

"What's wrong, sugarbutt?" He asked, grinning. "Sick of me already?"

"I just don't like getting shot at every time I turn around, Sands," Alison said.

Sands look suddenly turned serious.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Ally," Sands said in a low voice. "I promise you. I'll kill every son of a bitch who tries to hurt you."

_'What if you're the one who's hurting me, Sands?'_ Alison though. She couldn't deny it. Her old feelings for Sands were slowly returning to her. She had liked being around him untilshe had gotten shot at, of course. _'No, Alison,' _she told herself sternly. _'Don't do this to yourself. He'll just break your heart again.'_

Sands turned to face Alison at her silence.

"Ally?" He asked, squeezing her hand. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Alison said stiffly. "Just thinking."

She closed her eyes but knew that he was still facing her, silently asking for a better answer. She refused to give him one. He let her hand go.

They reached the airport. Alison led Sands to one of the many desks there to ask about tickets before sitting nearby on an uncomfortable plastic chair and dozing off. Sands returned relatively quickly with two plane tickets in hand.

"What'd you do?" Alison asked. "Flash your badge and look menacing?"

"That about covers it," Sands said, smirking. "Come on, our plane's leaving soon."

There was only one thing Alison disliked more than flying... flying with Sands.

**

* * *

A/N:** Ok, I apologise if Sands isn't in character or if there's a hole in the story but I'm really tired and I just wanted to get this chapter up right away because I felt bad for delaying it for so long. Anyway, review! 


	7. Plane Rides Are Dangerous

**A/N:** Allooooo everybody! Sorry, I'm a bit hyper which is strange because only it's 10 in the morning. It's not like I've had anything to drink… yet. Lol. Anyways, many thanks to:

**ortain:** Oh no! Don't feed Sands to the crocodiles! I'll update, I promise!

**KatrinaKaiba:** I like that idea. Thank you! No, it's not just you, I would definitely do the same thing. After all, he's smokin hot! Thanks! Oh, you'll definitely hear more about her… she's not giving up anytime soon.

**Deyanira:** Thanks very much!

**Sands-agent:** Thank you!

**Greenday11:** Thanks!

**Elven-Roarior-Jeavryn:** You'll just have to wait and see. Moist? I have never heard of that before. It's so funny!

**blossomlite:** I'm happy too! You'll get your answer right about… now!

Chapter 7!

**Chapter 7: Plane Rides Are Dangerous**

Alison put her forehead to the cold glass of one of the many plane windows. She felt like she was going to be sick. The plane was, apparently, experiencing some turbulence. It felt more like a giant hand was shaking it.

The stewardess passed by and Sands grabbed her arm.

"Hi," Sands said quietly to her. "Could you be a doll and bring us a couple of drinks? It doesn't matter what kind, as long as there's alcohol in them."

The stewardess nodded and winked at Sands, brushing her hand slightly along his thigh. Sands couldn't see the wink but he knew the body language. He grinned broadly at her.

Suddenly, a hand shot out and grabbed the stewardess' hand with an iron grip.

"Look," Alison whispered furiously. "We asked for drinks and yet you're still standing here, attempting to flirt or something, but guess what? You're just coming off as a slut. So fuck off!"

The stewardess hurried away, looking terrified. Sands turned to face Alison, an amused look on his face.

"A little jealous, are we?" He asked, smirking.

"Hardly," Alison snorted. "It's just not a good idea to fuck around with me while I'm on a plane. It makes me very irritable."

"You don't say!" Sands exclaimed. Alison glared hard enough that he could feel it.

"Alright, calm down," he said, smiling still. "I think you're jealous."

Alison leaned her head against the seat, wishing Sands would shut up but it wasn't going to happen. Sands leaned over, coming extremely close to her ear.

"I think you like getting all the attention from me," he said, while snaking his arm around her shoulders.

"Shut up, Sands," Alison said, surprised at the tremble in her voice.

Sands was surprised too. He drew back slightly and frowned in confusion. Alison turned her head and looked out the window, trying to avoid looking at him. His arm returned to its previous placement around her shoulders, his hands caressing her neck slightly.

"Ally," he said softly. "You're not looking at me. Why? Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

Alison felt like she was melting but she fought it still.

"I-I can't," she faltered.

"Why not?" He asked in the same soft voice.

"Because-"

"Here we go!" The stewardess reappeared, holding their drinks. She carefully passed one to Alison and then to Sands, her gaze lingering on him longer than it should have.

Sands absently took a sip of his drink, still facing Alison. She was still refusing to look at him, her forehead pressed against the window.

The turbulence had stopped long ago and the seatbelt sign was off. So, he Sands undid his and shifted while feeling around until he was kneeling in front of her.

"Come on, Ally," he said. "You used to be able to tell me everything."

"Used to, Sands," Alison said, never tearing her eyes away from the night sky outside. "When we were dating. It's… different now."

"Why?" Sands asked quietly.

"Because Sands!" She burst out before lowering her voice. "Because I can never look at you the same way after what you did to me."

Sands said nothing for a moment before he rested his head in her lap. He felt her tremble underneath him and he sighed.

"I don't want you to be afraid of me, Ally," he said.

"I'm not," Alison said indignantly.

"Aren't you?"

"Well, maybe a little," she admitted, causing Sands to sigh again.

"Look, Ally," he said. "I know that I was never the best boyfriend and I know that I'm not the best business associate right now. I don't deserve you but that doesn't stop me from wanting you."

"How could you possibly want me?" She asked. "You're the one who left me, remember?"

"Of course I remember," Sands snapped before softening his tone. "It was for business, though. It wasn't my fault. I-"

Alison snorted, interrupting him. "Of course it wasn't your fault! Nothing ever is!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sands asked quietly, his head snapping up from her lap.

"It means that you were never able to take responsibility, Sands!" Alison exclaimed. To her dismay, unshed tears were beginning to gather in her eyes.

Sands was about to retort something back when he heard her breath hitch in a quiet sob. He carefully lifted his hand to touch her face. He briefly felt the tears streaming down her face before she flinched away.

"Oh Ally," he said regrettably. "Don't do that, sugar, you know how much I can't fucking bear to see, or, well, hear and feel that."

"Oh sure," Alison retorted. "Did you know that I cried for weeks after you left?"

His face tightened at the thought and Alison regretted bringing it up.

"I can't do this right now, Sands," she whispered before getting up and making her way to the washroom.

Alison walked slowly down the aisle, glancing at the people around her. Her eyes met a handsome young man but she broke the eye contact quickly. The man grinned as she walked past and got up to follow her in to the bathroom.

Pain and regret was eating away at Sands. Maybe he should just leave it. She was so hurt, she wasn't going to forgive him.

'_No,'_ he thought forcefully. _'It isn't going to end this way.'_

Once in the bathroom, Alison kneeled down with her head in her hands. What was she going to do? It was happening. The one thing she couldn't bear happening. Her old feelings for Sands were resurfacing.

'_I can't keep doing this to myself,'_ she thought. _'I'll just get hurt again.'_

Suddenly, the door creaked open. Alison looked up in surprise. She must have forgotten to lock the door. She was even more surprised to see that the person who had just entered was the handsome man she had seen before.

"I'm sorry," Alison said. "Would you mind waiting a minute? I'll be out in a second."

"I didn't come here to use the bathroom," the man sneered. "You don't think I noticed how you were staring at me earlier? You were practically begging me to come in here with you."

Alison was speechless. Eventually, she cleared her throat.

"Uh, I'm sorry," she repeated. "I wasn't trying to do… that."

The man rolled his eyes and the next thing Alison knew, she was pinned up against the bathroom wall. She fought with all her strength but only managed to tire herself out. As the man began forcefully kissing her neck, she felt more tears stream down her face. She closed her eyes.

'_Go somewhere else,' _she told herself. _'Let your mind wander. Be anywhere but here.'_

Suddenly, the door was smashed open. She opened her eyes to see Sands standing there.

"Ally?" He asked. The man pressed up against Alison stopped and turned.

"Excuse me," he snapped. "We're a bit busy here."

Ally watched as Sands' took on a familiar guarded look.

"So fucking sorry," he sneered, turning to leave.

"Sands, wait," Alison choked out. The man turned and slapped her to quiet her down.

Sands stopped dead. He had heard the tears in her voice, the slap on her face. He turned slowly, a murderous look on his face. He pulled a knife out of nowhere and stabbed the man in the temple before he could blink. The man slumped to the floor and Sands made his way over to Alison, who had also slumped down.

"Ally?" Sands said urgently, grabbing her face in his hands. "Talk to me."

Alison hissed as his hand brushed her tender cheek. Sands understood immediately and removed his hand.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, baby," he said, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. Alison closed her eyes, listening to his voice. There was something strange about it.

"Sands?" She asked at last. "What's wrong with you?"

"I said I'd protect you," he replied, sounding almost choked up. "What a great job I've done. You've been hit, almost shot and almost raped."

"Sands," Alison said, smiling slightly. "It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is," he argued. "I should have come after you right away."

"Stop worrying," Alison said faintly. "It's over."

Sands held his tongue as he heard the fatigue in her voice. If only he could tell her it was far from over. He didn't want to worry her with that just yet, though.

"Come on, sugar," Sands said, helping her up and gently wiping the tears from her face. He then took her hand in his and pulled her quickly and roughly out of the bathroom.

"Sands, what the fuck?" Alison asked irritably.

"Shhh," he whispered. "Where's the nearest stewardess?"

"A few feet down the hall," Alison said. "Why?"

"Never mind," Sands said, before stumbling down the hall and pulling Allison with him.

"Sands…?"

"Miss, miss, thank God," Sands said, acting breathless and anxious as he bumped into the stewardess and grabbed her. "We were standing in line for that bathroom when we heard a thump. We opened the door and a man had fallen over in the bathroom. He must have hit his head because he-he's dead."

The stewardess gasped and rushed to the bathroom. She let out a quiet shriek when she looked inside and called the captain. Sands smirked and Alison led them to their seats, rolling her eyes. Sands sat down and pulled Alison down on to his lap. For once, she didn't object.

"That was pretty sneaky, Sands," Alison said, chuckling quietly.

"I know," Sands smirked. He wrapped his arms around Alison, bringing her closer to him. "Now, go to sleep, sugar."

Alison rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. The sound of his breathing and the feeling of his heartbeat lulled her to sleep. She felt at peace for the first time in a very long time.

"Sands?" She murmured sleepily.

"Hmm?"

"I think I love you again," she whispered before drifting off.

Sands sighed. He had known this was coming. And so help him God, he loved her too. But he didn't deserve her. He had left her. Granted, he hadn't wanted to. It had been for business. But he still shouldn't have. So many thoughts were coursing through his mind but he settled to say only two words.

"I know."

**A/N:** And there you have it! I have to stop now because homework calls and I've already spent a lot of time on this chapter so you better enjoy it! Review!


	8. Delay

**A/N:** Hello my lovelies! Dear God, it's been awhile. And guess what? It's almost freakin' Christmas! Woo hoo! Oh yeah! As you can see, I'm a tad excited. I get off school in a few days and then it's weeks of sleeping and eating and sleeping and eating. So, Merry Christmas, my dears! And Happy Holidays in general to those who are not celebrating Christmas! Now, on with the story!

**blossomlite:** You're not overenthusiastic, silly! In my opinion, overenthusiastic doesn't exist… unless you're so enthusiastic that you become really annoying, which you're not doing, so you're good. Bye bye, thanks for reviewing!

**Sands-agent:** I know, he is pretty wonderful. Thanks!

**Vampiric Phantoms:** I know, I know, it's true. Who can help but fall in love with Sands? I mean, really now! I really like this moist thing… moist, moist, moist, moist! Hee hee! Errr, anyway… I don't know if I've mentioned this to you before, but if I have, I don't care, so, yeah, I think your name is really cool. I just like it a lot! Thanks for reviewing!

**Koyuki 14:** Biggest fan, huh? I'm honoured, I actually have a biggest fan. Amazing. Anyway, I'm glad you like it so much.

Lol, yes he is a bit of a pervert but that's part of his charm, my dear! No need to slap!

I almost made you cry? Aww, there there. That actually makes me happy though. Not because I'm some psychotic who likes to make people cry but because I've read stories that have such a big effect on me that they make me cry at the sad parts and I've always wanted to have such a huge effect on someone with my own stories. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing and being my biggest fan (hee hee)!

**Chapter 8: Delay**

"Attention all passengers! This is your captain speaking!"

Sands was awoken by the sound of the captain's voice blaring throughout the plane. Sands shifted slightly and was suddenly aware of Alison still asleep, snuggled in his lap. He smiled slightly and felt for her face, brushing the silky brown strands away from it. She stirred slightly, nestling her head closer to his chest. Sands wrapped his arms tightly around her, relishing in her warmth. He was amazed at how right it felt.

"I repeat, this is your captain!" The voice boomed out. "There has been a slight change of plan as one of our passengers has tragically passed away. Therefore, we will be stopping at the closest airport and this flight will be put off for a day or two. Thank you, that is all."

Sands, like many of the other passengers, groaned. Fucking great. A detour.

All the noise caused Alison to wake up.

"Sands?" She asked blearily.

"I'm right here, Ally," Sands said, still mentally cursing the delay.

"What's going on?"

"Don't worry about it, sugar," Sands assured her. "There's been a change of plan but just go back to sleep, it's nothing."

Alison nodded sleepily and drifted back off to sleep. A few hours later, the plane touched down at a small airport and Sands gently woke Allison up. He hated doing it.

"Come on, Ally," he said. "We've got to go."

She blinked a few times and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She grabbed their luggage and handed Sands' bag to him before taking his hand and leading him off the plane. He squeezed her hand gently in thanks.

As they entered the airport, the sound hit Sands hard. People were shouting and complaining about the delay while employees tried to calm them.

"The lines are insane," Allison sighed. "We're going to be here for awhile."

"I'll sort us it out if you want to try and sleep some more," Sands offered. His head hurt.

"Are you sure you can?"

"Sure," Sands said before shouting, "Employee of the airport, get over here! Someone who fucking works here, come on! I'm blind and a police officer!"

People turned to stare at him oddly as three employees hurried over, asking what they could do for him.

"See?" Sands grinned at Alison. "No problem. Go rest, I'll yell for you when I'm done."

Allison laughed and put down her bag before making her way over to a bench a few feet away. She was exhausted still for some reason and managed to fall asleep again, despite the noise.

"Now," Sands said to the line of employees in front of him. "I need to know where the nearest motel is."

One of them ran off to find out.

"How many more of you are there?"

"Two, sir," one said.

"Okay," Sands said. "One of you take this luggage and put it in a cab. Then, stay beside that cab and make sure it waits for me. When I get outside, come over to me and lead me to the cab. Got it?"

One of the workers nodded and sprinted out front.

"What can I do?" The other one asked timidly.

"Fuck off," Sands said. "I don't need you." The employee looked disappointed and walked away.

The first employee returned and told Sands where the motel was.

"Thanks," Sands said. "Now, make sure you call me at that motel when the plane is ready to leave again, okay?"

"Yes, sir," he said.

"Okay, good," Sands nodded. "Now, go away." Sands shooed the man away before yelling, "Allison! Ally!"

There was no answer.

"Allison Welkin! Come on! This isn't fucking funny!"

Still nothing.

Then the scent hit him. It was shampoo and expensive French perfume. He could recognize it anywhere. He felt a presence behind him.

"Adrianna," Sands snarled.

"Hello, Sands," the voice was silky and cruel. "I know you can't see the scene just a few feet in front of you, so I'll describe it to you. There's your girlfriend. She's being held up by a friend of mine. His hand is covering her mouth, so she can't scream. She looks awfully scared, though. Two more of my friends are standing just behind them."

"I'll kill you." The rage Sands felt was indescribable. He wanted so badly to hurt her, but he didn't dare touch her. Not when her people had control over Allison.

"Oh, Sands," Adrianna laughed. "Such harsh words."

Adrianna nodded to her friend. He pulled a gun from his jacket and put it to Allison's gut. Allison's eyes grew wide. Adrianna nodded again. A resonating shot sounded and people started running around and screaming.

"What the fuck!" Sands cried.

"Have a nice day," Adrianna smirked and walked away, her friend dropping Allison to the ground.

Panic seized Sands as he was left alone.

"Allison?" He cried out.

"Sands." Her reply was weak.

Sands followed the sound of her voice, tripping over things but not caring. He at last reached her. She was lying still on the floor. Sands felt the blood pouring from her. He tore part of his shirt off and felt around for the source of the blood. He found the wound on her gut and pressed the fabric against it.

He didn't need to see the gunshot wound to know what it meant. The gut was a bad place to get shot, she could easily bleed out. He felt the blood soaking through the material of his shirt.

"Ally?" He said hoarsely. "Talk to me, baby. Say something."

"I think I'm dying, Sands," Allison whispered.

"You're not dying," Sands said, shaking his head frantically. "Don't be stupid. You're not dying."

"I'm exhausted," she said, closing her eyes.

"I know," said Sands, ripping off a new piece of shirt and replacing the old one. "But don't go to sleep. You already slept today, you don't need anymore."

"I need more," Allison said, her voice fainter.

"Stay awake, Allison," Sands said desperately. "I'm not losing you, not again."

"I love you, Sands," she said. "I really do."

"I know, sugar," said Sands. "And I… I do too."

"Really?" Allison looked up at him, smiling slightly.

"Yeah," he replied. His voice was hoarse. "So stay awake, okay?"

Alison was trying so hard to focus on what Sands was saying but she couldn't hear anything. She saw his lips move and desperately tried to make out the words but to no avail. She watched as he turned and shouted to the people around him, but she couldn't hear anything. Her vision was suddenly tinted with red and everything was getting blurry. Sands and all the people surrounding her were spinning and then everything went black.

**A/N:** Review!


	9. Waiting

**

* * *

A/N:** I'm really sorry it's been so long, guys! I know this isn't an excuse, but I've been focusing a lot on my other story 'Angelic Saviors'. Also, I need to apologize for the piece of crap that was the last chapter. I'm not focusing enough when I write this so I always forget he's blind! I know, it's horrible! But don't worry, it'll get better now. Many thanks to: 

**Koyuki 14:** Yes, ouch indeed! Hey, that is pretty funny! As I mentioned, my writing of late has had many flaws in it but this one's going to be better! I can't believe you still haven't seen it, go see it NOW!

**

* * *

****Chapter 9: Waiting**

Sands paced back and forth along the ratty and dusty room of the cheap motel. He took another sip of his drink. He didn't know what kind of alcohol was in it but it was strong and that's what he needed at the moment.

It was five in the morning, four hours since he had reluctantly given up his search for Alison. He had wanted to continue but the firm police officers on the case had forced him to get a room at a motel and had ordered him to get some sleep. Sands had cursed and yelled but eventually gave in out of sheer exhaustion. He knew defeat when he saw, or in his case, heard it.

Sands hated how useless he had become. He used to be the best officer in the whole fucking CIA, now he couldn't even track down the person he loved most in the world. He had been ordered to bed like some disobedient child and there was nothing he could do. How was he supposed to find Alison on his own? This place was unfamiliar to him and without the guidance of the police officers, he couldn't find his way around nearly as fast as he needed to.

Sands fumbled in his pocket for a cigarette and quickly lit it, taking a deep drag. He needed to find Alison and it needed to be now. She was in more danger than she could ever possibly imagine if she was in the hands of who Sands thought she was. Fuck thought, Sands _knew _who had her. Adrianna. He was positive it was her. He could smell that woman a mile away, the scent of expensive perfume and cruelty. He could hear the sharp smack of her tall, shiny boots, the bang of her custom made handgun. She was a terribly lethal woman and she had Alison. Sands found it difficult to breathe every time he thought of that. He needed to find her.

* * *

Alison awoke with a groan. Her stomach didn't hurt as sharply as before, but it was throbbing dully. She blinked a few times and found herself on a cot in a small, dingy room. She began to feel pinpricks of fear. Where the hell was she? And where was Sands? 

"Do not fear, you are safe."

Alison's head snapped to the side. A tall and familiar redheaded woman stood beside her bed with a faint smirk on her face. Alison hadn't even heard her come through the door.

"Who are you?" Alison asked, suddenly feeling no fear.

"My name is Adrianna Collins," said the redhead.

"You're Adrianna Collins?" gasped Alison. She took a good look at the woman. She had long auburn hair, a classically beautiful face and very fit body. She wore an elegantly designed shirt and equally classy skirt that flowed down to her knees. Only a small portion of the smooth skin of her legs was exposed before her tall, shiny black boots began.

"I take it Agent Sands has told you about me," smirked Adrianna and continued after Alison nodded. "I must apologize for shooting you, please do not take it personally. It is not you who I am after."

"It's Sands you want," murmured Alison but Adrianna heard her and nodded.

"Indeed," she said. "I have a bit of a… history with him."

"So I've heard," said Alison. "What happened anyway?"

"We used to date," explained Adrianna. "I will not lie, I am not the most law abiding person in the world. So, when Sands decided to call his CIA buddies on me, let's just say I found myself in a rather tight situation I only narrowly escaped."

Alison nodded. She understood the feeling. "So, where am I?"

"Safe," repeated Adrianna. "That is all the information you require."

"But-"

"I suggest you make yourself comfortable," interrupted Adrianna, walking towards the door. "Because now, we wait."

**

* * *

A/N:** I know it's really short and not very exciting, but it's leading up to some huge events. Review! 


	10. When Waiting Doesn't Work

**

* * *

A/N:** Hey guys! Not much to say here so many thanks to: 

**Koyuki 14:** Why thank you, you wonderful person!

**Sands-agent:** Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you're still enjoying it!

**

* * *

****Chapter 10: When Waiting Doesn't Work**

Adrianna tapped her foot on the floor, making a slight clicking noise and giving away her impatience. She was waiting and had been for awhile. But it wasn't working. She daintily lit a French cigarette. No, this wasn't working at all. She took a drag. Sands wasn't part of the investigation, she knew that now. If he was, they would be discussing terms right now. So, what does one do when their prey won't come to them? They go to their prey.

Adrianna stood and crept in to the room where Alison was dozing on the bed. Adrianna studied her for a moment. The woman was attractive enough, looked intelligent and had reacted in an impressively calm manner when she first awoke. Adrianna could see why Sands had picked this girl but that didn't stop the feelings of hurt, betrayal and absolute anger from attacking her.

Adrianna was a smart woman. She very rarely showed any emotion whatsoever, it was weakness in her books. She was always very calm, impeccably well organized. And she knew how to work Agent Sands.

She took another puff on her cigarette, exhaled and exited the room. She weaved her way through corridors and eventually came to a small set of stairs which led up. She walked up them, pushed open the trapdoor at the top and stepped out in to an old and very dusty barn, which covered the maze of underground hallways and rooms that had been discovered five years before by two of her employees. She had decided that it was the perfect spot to keep the girl for no one else, not even Sands, knew about it.

Adrianna walked over to her car, which was parked nearby. It was sliver and very flashy, just the way she liked it. She was a very material woman, needing to look good all the time and to regularly buy the newest, most expensive things. Adrianna stepped inside the car and revved up the engine before zooming out of the barn.

She got herself on to the road, flipped open her cell phone and dialed 911.

"911 emergency," a man's voice said. "How may I help you?"

"Good afternoon," Adrianna said pleasantly. "My name is Elizabeth Roberts and I was wondering if, by any chance, you had recently come in to contact with an Agent Sands. I'm his doctor and it's absolutely crucial that I see him as soon as possible. I have the medication for his eyes and other wounds and they could become infected without it. Those kinds of infections could be lethal."

"Uhhh, let me check, doctor," stuttered the foolish man on the other end. Adrianna could still hear him as he moved away from the phone and called to someone else. "Bill, hey, Bill! Do you know a guy named Sands?"

"Sure I do," Bill called back. "Johnson and McLane were out with him earlier looking for some chick. Why?"

"Some woman's on the line asking to know where he is," said the first man.

Suddenly, an older and more suspicious voice, which Adrianna recognized as the man named Bill's, came on to the line.

"Who's this?" Bill demanded.

"My name is Elizabeth Roberts," Adrianna said, just as pleasantly as before. She then repeated her whole story.

"Hmmm, alright," Bill said eventually. "I'll escort you to where Sands is staying. Just come down to the station."

Adrianna narrowed her eyes. That was not part of the plan. Regardless, it was still possible.

"Certainly," Adrianna continued in a normal voice that betrayed none of her distaste. "I'll be there as soon as possible."

They hung up and Adrianna continued driving, stopping at the nearest mall. She quickly found one and hurried in to a clothing store. She picked up some casual clothes and shoes, paid for them and returned to her car to change, making sure she had her pistol tucked away safely inside of her new clothes. She was then on her way to the police station.

It wasn't hard to find and Adrianna drove right up to it, parked and ran in to the police station, wanting to seem as hurried and breathless as possible. She carried with her a bag containing a few bottles without labels that held pills. In the lining of the bag was a small blade.

The first thing Adrianna saw upon entering was a big, beefy man in his late fifties.

"Bill?" she asked.

"Doctor Roberts," stated Bill, nodding and shaking her hand. "Follow me."

Bill led her outside to a police cruiser and gestured for her to get in. As she did so, Adrianna could feel Bill's eyes on her but said nothing, merely smirked. Bill got in immediately after her and pulled out of the parking lot. He drove quickly, way over the speed limit, and drilled her with questions the whole time. Adrianna responded to each one calmly which, for some reason, seemed to irritate Bill. Adrianna was inwardly impressed, this cop was smarter than most. He was rightfully suspicious and asked tough questions but he couldn't catch her.

It wasn't long before Bill pulled in to the parking lot of a dingy motel. He killed the engine.

"Now listen up, doctor," he said. "Sands is in room 406. I will escort you there and wait outside the door while you give him his medicine. Unless Sands tells me otherwise, I will wait for approximately five minutes. If you are not back outside in that time, I will be coming in."

Adrianna raised one eyebrow ever so slightly. All business, this one.

"Very well, officer," she replied and made her way to room 406, Bill on her heels.

* * *

Bill had been suspicious about this woman ever since she had been mentioned by his flustered buddy. Bill had been a cop, a damn good one at that, for just over twenty years. He had seen it all and knew when someone was fake. In fact, that was the first word that had popped in to his head when he had first seen this lady. But he was now beginning to do a double take. She had seemed so unfazed this whole time and had answered all his questions perfectly. Still, there was no harm in being cautious.

* * *

Adrianna strode up to door with the number 406 drawn in marker on it. She knocked briskly and Sands came to the door immediately. The only sign of surprise he displayed was the slight raise of his eyebrows. 

"Ah, Mr. Sands," said Adrianna. "It's good to see you again."

"Can't say the same, unfortunately," said Sands dryly.

"Sands, is this your doctor?" Bill butted in. Sands turned to face him.

"My doctor?"

"That's what she claims," said Bill, frowning.

"Of course she's my fucking doctor!" snapped Sands. "Now will you fuck off so I can get my pills?"

So she was his doctor. Bill was dismayed. He must be losing his touch.

"Sure thing," Bill said. His voice was gruff. "Will she be needing a ride home?"

"No thank you," Adrianna smiled sweetly. "Thank you very much for all your help."

Bill nodded to the pair and walked off to his cruiser. It wasn't until he had driven out of eyeshot that Sands and Adrianna entered the motel room.

"I appreciate it," Adrianna said, sitting of the edge of the bed. "That cop has been on my ass since the start."

"Cut the crap," hissed Sands, pacing back and forth. "Where is she?"

"She's safe," said Adrianna, amused. Sands was on her in a flash, grasping her throat.

"Don't play with me," he snarled. "Tell me where the fuck she is."

The knifed was at his throat before he could react. Adrianna had ripped it from her bag, which lay innocently next to her.

"Unhand me, please," she said politely. "I won't tell you where she is until we cut a deal. You see, we really need to talk."

**

* * *

A/N:** REVIEW! 


	11. Finally

**A/N:** Well, I'm back. See? I told you guys I wasn't abandoning the story, just taking a break. So, there's a new chapter and chapters 7 and 8 have been cleaned up/rewritten. No more stupid flaws. Many thanks to:

**KateSJS:** Glad you think so! I know, chapter 8 was bad, but I rewrote it. Hopefully, it's better now. Yeah, there's a gap, but it's meant to be there. You find out what happened later. Thanks for reviewing!

**sands' gal:** I've returned! Hope it's still on your list! Thanks for the review!

**Sentinel Sparrow:** Of course it makes a difference, which is why I'm back. I was just taking a break from it. I was tired of writing it, busy with other stories and school and life, and there appeared to be only one or two people reading it, so I figured it wouldn't be too much of a problem. I was wrong, apparently. Lol. Thanks for the review!

**Mishelle20:** You have every right to be confused. There's a gap there, because you're meant to find out later, when Alison finds out. Thanks for reviewing!

**Chapter 11: Finally**

"So, Sands," Adrianna said, settling herself comfortably on his bed. "What's new?"

"Stop with your fucking games," snarled Sands.

"So demanding," Adrianna laughed. "But then, I guess that's part of your charm."

"Get to the point," said Sands. He stood and began pacing again. "Alison."

"Alison," Adrianna repeated, nodding. "Well, she's doing fine. She's healing quite nicely. We had a little chat earlier, during which she was very calm. I admire that."

Sands just grunted.

"She's pretty, Sands," she continued. "I don't think she's up to your standards, though."

"What do you want for her?" Sands interrupted.

"Whatever do you mean?" Adrianna asked, feigning innocence.

Sands paused briefly in his pacing to glare in her direction.

"Alright, alright," laughed Adrianna. "Maybe all I want is to cause you pain. To get back at you."

"You've already done that," Sands pointed out.

"True," reasoned Adrianna. "I'm just not sure how far I want to take it."

"You almost killed the love of my life," snapped Sands, stopping his pacing but staying standing. "I think that's far enough."

"The love of your life?" mocked Adrianna. "Jesus, Sands. What's happened to you?"

"What will it take to get her back?" Sands asked, ignoring what she'd said.

"I'll be reasonable," said Adrianna. "Make sure your CIA pals stay off my back and keep yourself off my territory. If I never see you again, it'll be too soon."

"The feeling's mutual," hissed Sands.

"No need for that, Agent Sands," Adrianna said calmly. "Focus on the terms."

"It's done," Sands said. "Just give her back."

"Certainly," Adrianna stood and walked to the door. "Sit down, Agent Sands. Make yourself comfortable. I'll be back with Alison in a few hours. If you're good and don't do anything stupid, like call the cops, no one needs to get hurt."

She sauntered out the door and closed it behind her. As soon as she'd left, Sands slammed the wall and let out a feral yell.

Adrianna smiled smugly as she heard the shout. She called a cab and was driven to the police station. There, she picked up her car and drove to the barn that stood above her hideout. Once there, Adrianna quickly made her way through the underground hallways until she reached Alison's room. She entered soundlessly and found the young woman sitting on the bed, looking alert and bored. She stood when Adrianna walked in.

"When do I get to leave?" Alison asked urgently.

"Very soon," Adrianna replied smoothly. "But first, I need to check your wound."

For a second, Alison couldn't understand what she was talking about, but then she remembered the shot. She remembered the airport, and Sands talking to her, and watching everything go dark.

"Wait," Alison said and Adrianna gently examined her stomach. "What even happened to me?"

"You were shot," Adrianna said.

"I know that," Alison said, rolling her eyes. "I mean afterwards. I remember passing out and then waking up here. What happened in between?"

"Well," Adrianna began. "After you were shot, my friends and I left, but we didn't go far. We watched as Sands attempted to stop your bleeding, as you eventually lost consciousness. Two of my friends "persuaded" Sands to step away from you while my third friend picked you up. They then knocked Sands out and we brought you here."

"You left him unconscious in the airport?" Alison gasped.

"He's fine," Adrianna said, not answering the question. "Once you arrived here, a doctor associate of mine fixed you up." She straightened up. "Your healing is going as planned. Now, we need to go."

Alison didn't say anything but stood still as Adrianna put a blindfold around her eyes.

"I can't risk you giving away this location," she explained as she led Alison outside and into her car. She helped her inside and jumped into the driver's seat before starting the engine.

The car ride was silent. Adrianna reached the motel quickly and gently led Alison to Sands' room. She knocked on the door. Sands came to it instantly and Adrianna took off Alison's blindfold.

"Sands," Alison whispered as she laid eyes on him.

"Nice doing business with you, Agent Sands," Adrianna said before returning to her car and leaving the two alone.

**A/N:** Review!


End file.
